Rosa Pastel
by Ruki Ballack
Summary: ROYAI. Una infidelidad a poco tiempo de tu boda, ¿la perdonarías?


Bien, aquí les traigo este one-shot. Ha sido editado para mejorar la narración y así poder ofrecer una mejor historia para ustedes queridos lectores.

Mientras se lee, se recomienda escuchar "Rosa Pastel" de Belanova. Ya que gracias a esa canción, ha surgido la idea de este escrito.

Sin nada más que comentar, les dejo con este one-shot.

* * *

**Rosa Pastel**

Es un día lluvioso, el paisaje hace juego con mis sentimientos. Ahora todo para mí es triste y nublado pero ¿por qué?... fue por ti, tú eres el causante de toda mi _tristeza_.

Después de haber sido tan feliz a tu lado y lo que hubiera sido, tan sólo faltaban cinco días para nuestra boda. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? nunca te hubiera creído capaz de hacer algo así Roy.

Todo ya estaba preparado: la iglesia, el salón, los padrinos, en fin… todo. Estaba tan nerviosa, siempre había soñado con ese día. Caminar entre todos, ver sus alegres rostros, vestida de blanco y que estuvieras ahí frente al altar esperándome.

Habíamos pedido permiso para que Elysa fuera nuestra paje. No podía esperar más para ese anhelado día, pero tú destruiste esa _ilusión_. Quería pasar el resto de mis días contigo, formar una linda familia, que todo fuera perfecto. Siempre creí que amabas, todos los días me decías que era la única persona a la que habías amado, que nunca habías sentido algo así como lo que sentías por mí, eso es lo que más _me duele_.

Sentada sobre mi cama y sosteniendo lo que siempre he sabido utilizar… un _arma de fuego_.

No quiero seguir así, no quiero seguir recordando esa escena, no quiero seguir en este mundo triste, no podré ser feliz de nuevo, la única salida que he encontrado es _terminar_ con esto de una buena vez.

Coloco el arma sobre mi sien.

Mi vista se posa sobre mi mascota, Black Hayate, tal vez él era el único que siempre me ha querido. Sus lloriqueos me detienen en mi acto, poso el arma sobre la cama y lo recojo entre mis brazos; lo acaricio como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a hacer, mi vista se pierde hacia el horizonte y empiezo a recordar todos los momentos felices que tuvimos juntos… cada detalle que me habías dado y después llega esa escena que por más trato nunca la podré olvidar.

En verdad no sabes cuánto _te odio_.

A cada hora suena el teléfono. Diario oigo tocar la puerta. Eres tú tratando de justificar lo que hiciste y _pedir perdón_.

Pero… no se puede pedir perdón cuando estás con otra mujer que no sea con la que pronto contraerías matrimonio.

En verdad por más que lo intentes, _nunca_ te perdonaré. Nunca más me verás, me iré de tu vida y tú te puedes quedar con tu amada. No intervendré. Puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras, entre tú y yo ya no hay ningún compromiso; todo ha _terminado_. No quiero volverte a ver.

Ahora sé porqué estabas tan raro. Casi no estabas conmigo, tus besos ya no eran los mismos, salías a todas horas y siempre llegabas tarde. Y yo como estúpida siempre esperándote, me preocupaba por ti, te daba todo ¿y a cambio que he recibido? Este inmenso _dolor_, no es justo lo que me has hecho.

En pocas palabras ya parecíamos casados porque vivíamos juntos, siempre juntos a todas partes, y la luna de miel ya no hacía falta, todo lo que se hace en ella ya lo habíamos hecho.

Todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, en donde todo es hermoso y como siempre ocurre en éstos, me jurabas amor eterno y que me darías todo lo que necesitara ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?, por más que trato de encontrar la respuesta nunca la encuentro.

De nuevo suena el teléfono, no pienso contestar porque sé que eres tú. Ni siquiera te puedo escuchar, tengo miedo de que haga la tontería de disculparte. Si haces esto a unos días de la boda entonces ¿qué harías cuando estuviéramos casados?

Tan sólo el recordar ese momento… me hiere más, me quita energías para seguir

…Paseaba por las soleadas calles de Ciudad Central, en verdad era un día hermoso que se acoplaba a mi inmensa felicidad, tan sólo una semana para el _gran día_.

Acababa de comprar mi vestido, por supuesto sin tu compañía, te habías quedado en nuestra casa esperando a que llegara de mis compras. Siempre decías que me vería mucho más hermosa con el vestido de novia, que mi rubio cabello y mis ojos se verían radiantes, que no podías esperar más para ese gran día, que siempre me amarías pasara lo que pasara.

Coloqué las llaves en la chapa de la puerta de lo que anteriormente era mi casa, entré a ésta y sobre mi cama coloqué el vestido. No tenías que ver el vestido y mucho menos puesto en mí antes de la boda porque supuestamente es de mala suerte. Salgo de mi antigua casa y tomo dirección hacia la nuestra.

Por fin he llegado, de nuevo tomo las llaves y las coloco en la cerradura de la puerta, le doy vuelta y entro a nuestro hogar. Siempre era tu costumbre salir corriendo de donde estuvieras al momento en que oías que se abría la puerta para recibirme con un fuerte abrazo y un apasionado beso, pero ahora _no fue así_.

Te busqué en la sala, en el baño, en el comedor, en ¿la cocina?, bueno sólo quedaba un lugar en donde no había buscado; abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación y me encontré con una escena desagradable.

Estabas revolcándote en nuestra cama con otra mujer; grité tu nombre y me dirigiste la mirada al mismo tiempo que decías "Riza, no es lo que piensas", te levantaste de la cama cubriéndote con las sábanas y caminando hacia mí. Mis ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas por lo que acababa de ver, estaba llena de coraje, lo único a lo que atiné fue a quitarme el anillo de compromiso y tirarlo al suelo al mismo tiempo que decía que ya no quería nada contigo.

Salí de la habitación y luego de la casa; me dirigí hacia la mía, donde me recosté sobré la cama y las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Black Hayate se acercó a mí para que lo acariciara y así lo hice, parecía que estaba preocupado por la expresión que tenía en su rostro y el pequeño lloriqueo que emitía…

Tengo que, tengo que borrar ese fragmento de mis recuerdos. Pero no puedo, no puedo. Nunca había sido tan débil…

--------

Todos los días te llamo y nunca contestas, diario me poso frente a la puerta de tu casa y por más que toco nunca abres. Lo único que oigo al poner mí oído sobre la puerta son los lloriqueos de un perro y un leve sollozo, siempre supongo que eres tú y Black Hayate.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que tal vez no me quieras volver a ver, pero de menos déjame verte. Quiero arreglar las cosas ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando nos veamos en los cuarteles?. Supongo que siempre vas a tratar de evadirme, no sé que vaya a pasar.

Siempre llevo el anillo que era tuyo entre mis manos, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido?, sé que lo que te hice no merece _ningún perdón_.

Es un día lluvioso y aún así estoy frente a tu puerta con la esperanza de que abras y me permitas hablar contigo. No me importa la lluvia, no me importa lo que se interponga en mi camino, sé que lo podré vencer… con tal de que pueda verte.

De nuevo vuelvo a tocar tu puerta y no hay ningún movimiento. Te empiezo a gritar para que me abras y no hay nada.

Después de unos minutos escucho tu voz hablarme. Te oías muy triste, me decías que me amabas y que nunca me olvidarías, que te había hecho pasar los momentos más felices de tu vida y también los más tristes, que siguiera mi vida y que fuera feliz. Al oír todo esto parecía que te estabas despidiendo.

Lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue que tal vez te suicidarías.

Un sonido me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

Era el sonido de un balazo que provenía de tu casa.

No podías haber hecho lo que estaba é la puerta de tu casa y con lo que me encontré fue… tu cuerpo tendido sobre la cama y entre tus manos un arma de fuego, el pequeño Black Hayate estaba aullando, la sangre manchaba las sábanas… era cierto, te habías _suicidado_.

Te tomé entre mis brazos, lágrimas corrían por mi rostro ¿todo esto había causado? No podía ser. La tristeza se había apoderado de mí, tal vez me estaba sintiendo como te habías estado sintiendo. No quería seguir viendo esta escena, yo siempre quise estar contigo y si sigo así nunca te podré olvidar.

La única manera en que pudiéramos estar juntos era…

Tomé el arma y la coloqué sobre mi sien.

Todo era silencioso y los únicos sonidos que se pudieron escuchar fue el de otro balazo y los aullidos de un perro triste.

* * *

Ahí está. Espero que les haya gustado y que sean amables en escribir un review con sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

_**Ruki Ballack**_


End file.
